


heroic tendencies—who knew?

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [59]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:02:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He'd figured, when he thought about it at all, that he'd only ever return to Earth shackled and for execution. [Jim Kirk never went to Starfleet.  He became a space pirate.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	heroic tendencies—who knew?

**Author's Note:**

> Title: heroic tendencies—who knew?  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: AU  
> Pairings: none  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 130  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Star Trek Reboot, Jim Kirk. A completely different kind of man confronted Jim in that seedy Iowa bar, and instead of going off to the academy he becomes a space pirate. (kudos if he ends up saving earth anyways.)

He'd figured, when he thought about it at all, that he'd only ever return to Earth shackled and for execution. He'd left the dirtball behind to take on the stars that killed his father and ruined his mother, that stole his future in less than an hour.

But here he is, hero of the Federation. Savior of Earth.

Pardoned for everything and offered a new job.

"They know I was a prisoner, right?" he whispers to the doc, and McCoy gives him a blistering look.

"They are well aware," the angry half-Vulcan replies. "Unfortunately..." He can't even bring himself to say it and Jim grins.

"Just shut up, kid," McCoy mutters.

Jim thinks that he should commandeer starships more often, if it leads to a homecoming like this.


End file.
